plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple-Saucer
Solar |Tribe = Fruit Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: If you made at least 6 this turn, this gets Strikethrough. |Rarity = Galactic - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Watchful Quasar Wizards sometimes spot an Unidentified Fruiting Object.}} Apple-Saucer 'is a galactic uncommon plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it the '''Strikethrough trait if the Plant Hero has made at least 6 on the turn it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' If you made at least 6 this turn, this gets Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Watchful Quasar Wizards sometimes spot an Unidentified Fruiting Object. Strategies With Apple-Saucer is quite glassy for a 2-cost card. It can be treated as Fire Peashooter, but with the fruit tribe rather than pea. As such, this does not benefit from Torchwood or The Podfather. However, Apple-Saucer's strength lies in its late-game utility. Once you make 6 sun, Apple-Saucer becomes a nuisance for the zombie hero, as it will gain Strikethrough upon being played. It is recommended to keep plenty of plants that give extra sun if you want to make full use of this card. Against While it has mundane stats for its cost, Apple-Saucer can destroy most of your essential zombies fairly quickly, especially if played when your opponent has made 6 sun or more. Its strength stat of 3 means it cannot be destroyed by Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, or Rocket Science. Fortunately, it only has 2 health, so if you play as a Crazy hero, Bungee Plumber or The Chickening should do the job in destroying Apple-Saucer. Since Apple-Saucer will get Strikethrough when played by the time the plant hero has made 6 sun or more, it can prove a tough plant to to deal with. Hearty heroes can resort to using Landscaper or Black Hole (Shrink Ray in case of Rustbolt) to prevent it from attacking, after which they can destroy it with Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Beastly heroes can weaken Apple-Saucer with Nibble or Total Eclipse; or outright destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as B-flat and Locust Swarm. Gallery AppleSaucerStat.jpg|Statistics Applesaucercard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its description mentions Quasar Wizard. *Its description also references UFOs, or Unidentified Flying Objects, but instead calling the Apple-Saucer an Unidentified Fruiting Object, referencing the fact that an apple is a fruit. **It also references real-life UFO watchers. *Though its projectile is a scoop of apple sauce, it resembles the scoop of ice cream used by plants like Vanilla, Banana Split, and Half-Banana. *This is the fourth card that has an ability that activates when the player has made 6 sun or more, the first being Morning Glory, the second being Water Balloons and the third being Sage Sage. *It is one of the three fruit cards in the Solar class. The other two are Astrocado and Tactical Cuke. **Coincidentally, all of them were introduced in the Galactic Gardens update. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Fruit cards